1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to shovels including a turning speed reducer.
2. Description of Related Art
A related-art shovel is known that includes a turning mechanism including a turning electric motor, a first turning speed reducer connected to the output shaft of the turning electric motor, a second turning speed reducer connected to the output shaft of the first turning speed reducer, a third turning speed reducer connected to the output shaft of the second turning speed reducer, and a swing circle connected to the output shaft of the third turning speed reducer.